


Retribution

by lovelorn78



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lost Love, lesbian angst, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a lost love lead to reconciliation or retribution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the midst of a crowded hospital waiting room Sarah Johnston contemplated her next move and the incident that had brought her to this fateful day in which the life of an innocent lay in her hands.

Would she choose mercy over vengeance or would her vengeful heart seal another’s fate?

These were the questions Sarah pondered as she awaited the results of the final blood tests that would reveal if her blood and liver were compatible with that of young Angie McCormick the 9 year old daughter of her one time friend ,first love, and now vengeful obsession Marilyn McCormick.

 

Doctor Randolph Emerson emerged from a testing area and made his way through the crowded hospital hallway into the waiting area where Marilyn, her husband Thomas McCormick,and the rest of Marilyn’s family awaited a final word on who the results would point to as the compatible donor for young Angie.

One by one through the process of elimination each family member was told the reasons why they were incompatible as donors . Not even Marilyn herself or her husband Thomas were compatible . Despite the high hopes laid upon them marilyn’s childhood contraction of tuberculosis and Thomas’s previous usage of illegal substances made them both incompatible as donors .

All eyes then turned to the one person still left from the donor list.

Suddenly Doctor Emerson spoke,”through thorough testing we’ve found the only compatible donor still on the list is Ms. Sarah Johnston”.

There was a collective sigh of relief emanating from everyone in the room; everyone that is except Marilyn McCormick. Marilyn knew very well the past she and Sarah had shared . Marilyn was suspiciously hesitant of Sarah’s intentions and motivations .

Doctor Emerson then turned to Sarah & continued on to say ,”now that we’ve found a suitable donor all that’s left to do is for Ms.Sarah to sign some release forms agreeing to the procedure. Afterwards we would go over the procedure itself with you, then we would have you stay overnight in preparation for the operation which would take place as soon as possible.”

To which Sarah replied with a smile”then, what are we waiting for? let's get this show on the road!”

As Sarah walked away with Doctor Emerson Marilyn stood unflinching and was caught off guard by the huge bear hug she was given by her husband Thomas who could no longer contain his joy of knowing that his daughter's life would be spared.

Meanwhile in Doctors Emerson’s office as Sarah sat before a stack of agreements and Release forms while listening attentively to Doctor Emerson’s explanation of the surgical procedure she would undergo.

Sarah's mind began to carelessly wander and as she reached the final release form to place her signature she was hit with the images that had been haunting her dreams for nights on end since that day 10 years ago. when Sarah had been cold heartedly betrayed by Marilyn McCormick.

In the dark of night with only remnants of light seeping through a silk draped window .Two bodies lay side by side entwined in each other's aims .The prone forms lying in blissful slumber were those of a then l6 year old Sarah Johnston and a l4 year old Marilyn McCormick.

A voice that of young Marilyn pierced the silent night with the words that would seal both their fates till the fateful day of their meeting.

Marilyn Whispered to a still sleeping Sarah,” are you awake?

”To Which Sarah replied amidst a yawn,” now I am!"

Marilyn then said” I need to talk to you about something “to which Sarah worriedly asks,” what is it? You know you can tell me anything”

“ I’m glad” Marilyn replies seriously .

she proceeds to say the words that would follow Sarah for 10 years time

“ Sarah? We can't do this anymore!”

Sarah bewildered asks,” what do you mean Marilyn? What are we doing?

Marilyn looking down at their intertwined hands replies while simultaneously pulling her hands away from Sarah’s “I’m talking about this!”

As Sarah quietly watched Marilyn rise from her place in bed and stand beside it.

Marilyn continued her hesitant ranting,”look Sarah!” Marilyn then stretches her hand out to caress Sarah’s cheek and says coldly’ “ what I’m trying to say Sarah is that it's been fun but it's time I moved on to more serious things.”

Sarah instantly pulls her cheek away from Marilynn’s touch then angrily proceeds to storm out of Marilyn’s room slamming the door behind her.


End file.
